Secrets are Never Kept
by army101
Summary: Katara princess of the Northern Water Tribe stays at her half brother's village to be safe from any harm of the Fire Nation. Her identity is kept a secret, but what happens when someone knows who she is...Zutara warning...My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets are Never Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all that is Nick and the producers of the Avatar.

But, I do own the characters that you will meet that are not from the Avatar show.

Secrets are Never Kept

Chapter 1

"Princess Katara, time is up with Master Paku." Yolanda said as she stood on the ice barrier just outside the city walls.

"Hold on Yolanda. Let me just do this," Katara took all the water around her and shot it spinning towards her opponent which made him fly hundreds of feet away. "O.k. now I am ready to take the healing lesson."

"Katara you have once again proven yourself to be one of the most powerful Waterbender in the North tribe." Master Paku said.

"Thank you Master Paku." Katara bowed, "I take it that next class we can work on the giant wave."

"Of course we can." Master Paku said and turned around to get his other pupil that was far out to sea.

"Come on Katara we only have 4 more hours until dinner tonight."

"Coming Yolanda." Katara made her way to the ice barrier and walked back into the Northern city.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Katara and Yolanda went to the healing hut for their lesson. "Now Katara I want you to heal this blood clot in this man and fix the broken ribs in this man." Yolanda pointed to two men that were injured from a battle that they just came back from.

"Ok. That is easy enough." Katara took water from the basin and put it around her hands that made the water glow and put her hands on the first man.

"So how was your waterbending lesson with Master Paku Princess Katara?"

"It went well. I am a little disappointed that I only got to practice for 3 hours. I knew that we should have started before sun rise."

"Well, there is always the next lesson."

"I know. I just want to be prepared for anything you know."

"I do know, my dear. The Fire Nation is ruthless and everyone needs to be prepared. But, you shouldn't push yourself to hard or something bad could happen." Yolanda put a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"And that is why I need to push myself harder. I have a duty to protect my people. And by doing so, I need to be prepared in every way that is possible. So, I have to train even harder and you know."

Yolanda sighed and took her hand off of her shoulder, "How are the lessons with Master Cheng?"

"They are going well. I have already mastered all of the four types of marshal arts with him. So, we are just reviewing them."

"That is very good my dear. You are so much like your father with all the work that you put into and the drive and determination that goes with it."

Katara turned around and looked at Yolanda, "Thank you."

"But…"

"But what?"

"You have the grace, the beauty and the spirit of your mothers'."

Katara put her hands around her mentor and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much Yolanda. You have helped so much. I don't know how I will ever repay it."

"Don't sell yourself short my dear. All of the things that you can do now are only because of you. I can only guide and teach you, it is really up to you do put through the work." Yolanda broke the hug, "Now come on you these two men to finish before you can go get ready for dinner."

"Ok."

Katara healed the two men in about an hour with only an half of an hour left to get ready. She ran to her bed chamber and took a quick bath. Her servant Noma walked in after Katara was finished in the bath and dressed her into one of her gowns for the dinner with the village.

Her dress had many layers of all different types of blue and purple that came together like the ocean and the moon. Noma put her hair up into a bun with the Water Tribe crest. Katara looked into the mirror and put on her earrings and her mother's necklace that symbolized for the royal family and walked out to the dining area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood by her father when he made the speech about the importance of the tribe and staying together and how the moon and ocean spirits are always with them. After the speech he sat down next to his daughter and began eating.

"So, my daughter how was your training today with Master Paku and your healing lesson with Yolanda?" Her father asked.

"It went very well father. I meet with Master Cheng tomorrow and Master Tee. How was your day father?" Katara asked between bites.

"It went well. I just have one more war meeting tonight and then I am done."

"Oh, can I come to the war room with you. I haven't been in a meeting since last week. I would like to see what I missed."

"No, no. You need to sleep. You have been wearing yourself out with all the training that you do Katara."

"But father…"

She was cut off, "Yes, I am your father and what I say goes. Do you understand?"

She sighed, "Yes, father I understand."

"Good, now finishing eating."

Katara sighed yet again and did as she was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner she went up to her room and got ready for bed. She walked out onto the balcony and saw the almost full moon and remembered what Master Paku said what the full moon poses and how she must master it. She has been working on it for about a year and now the full moon it about to appear she must master it by that time.

She walked back inside her room and went to the bed and went fast asleep for tomorrow she had yet again a lot of training to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chief Aeron I have called this meeting to discuss the matters of Princess Katara's safety," One general at the table in the war room said, "I feel that Princess Katara should be send to the Southern Water tribe because of the threats that the Fire Nation are sending us."

All of the generals around agreed to it by nodding their heads.

"General Tee, I feel that my daughter is safe here behind the walls of our city." Aeron said at the head of the table.

"I would to agree but, General Tee has a point. The Fire Nation has been making many threats to our city. And plus she will have her grandmother and her half brother, Sokka. We cannot risk losing the only heir to the thrown. Do you not remember what happen to your wife?" Another general pointed out.

"Yes, I do remember. I will never forget what happened to my wife and that is why I will agree to it. I will send a letter to Chief Hakoda to see if he will take in my daughter until her 18th birthday for marriage. She will be gone for about year and an half men and by the time she comes home I want everything ready." Aeron said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**O.k. that was my first chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. All I ask is for reviews to see how I did. If, you guys like I will continue the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't anything of the avatar just the characters that I create

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of the avatar just the characters that I create. **

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you like it. I redid it to make it better. **

Secrets are Never Kept

Chapter 2

A couple of days later

"Morning Master Tee." Katara said as she ran up in her training clothes to the weapons room.

"Morning Princess Katara. Are you ready to continue the lesson of the duel swords." He asked. Master Tee was a tall and bulky man that had a cote on his chin.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Good but before we start that we need to review the art of archery and the spear." Master Te tossed her a spear.

She took the spear and walked out to the arena and began her regular routine. She began by taking the spear and pointing to her first opponent who was a boy that was not much older than her. They began the spar which became elaborate dance of its own. She spun and jumped, did cartwheels to evade and attack her opponent. In about 15 minutes Katara won the spar.

"Good, very good. I can truly call you a master at the spear." Master Tee said as she went to the bench to get a drink of water. "Now try the bow and arrow."

"Ok." She grabbed the bow an arrow and shot it at her target just over 100 yards away. She slid her hand back and released the bow and the arrow went flying before it hit its mark and landed in the center target.

"Good that is very good. I haven't seen someone will that much skill…well since your father was your age."

"I can take it even farther." She took another arrow and shot it flying into the target making the first arrow to split into two as the second one hit it.

"Amazing. You my dear are just like your father." Master Tee put his hand on her shoulder before walking to the target to get a better look at what she did.

About 30 minutes later of archery she started to work on the duel swords. She was working with the ice sculptures as her opponent since the duel swords were dangerous. She was working on an intricate form of moving at fast pass when Master Tee walked over, "Princess Katara."

"Yes, Master Tee? What is wrong? Did I do something wrong in the lesson?" She asked.

"No, no my dear. I am afraid that we will have to cut our lesson short today."

"Why?"

"Your father wishes to speak to you now over lunch."

"Do I have to change?"

"No, it is just you and him. After lunch you will go to your next lesson with Master Cheng."

"Thank you Master Tee." Katara bowed to her master and walked off to meet her father for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran to meet her father for lunch. When she reached finally reached the large dinning room she was out of breath. She paused outside of the door to catch her breath. She exhaled and inhaled one last time before she entered the room.

"Father, Master Tee said that you wished for me to join you." She bowed her head and took her seat at the other end of the dinning table.

"Yes there are matters that I wish to discuss with you." Her father said after taking a sip of wine that was placed into a integrate glass that shaped into the waves of the ocean and the look of the moon.

"What would you like to discuss father. I must ask though when I can get back to my training though." She asked hesitantly.

"After we talk. I must ask though how your lessons are."

"Good, this morning I worked with Master Tee as you know. Then I meet with Master Cheng for marshal arts. Tomorrow I meet with Master Pai for music lessons in the morning and Master Dow for history, reading, math and writing lessons in the afternoon."

"That is good. When do you meet with Ti Ama for your dancing lessons?"

"Later this week father." She said just as the servants arrived with food of all different kinds.

She looked at the food before her and took just small amounts of each. "Father why did you call me for lunch? It is unlike you to eat during the day and as for me, I am usually training at this hour."

"Well, can't a father take a break and catch up with his only daughter. And besides you are working too hard and as a growing girl you need to eat."

"Yes father." She sighed and picked up her fork and started messing with her food.

"But, there is a reason why I called you to eat with me."

"And why is that?"

"How would you like to visit with your brother for awhile?"

"Why father. I thought I wouldn't see him until this summer."

"There have been difficulties."

"Another words."

"That the Fire Nation is putting out threats to our city and mostly to you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only heir to the throne and if they get their hands on you, who knows what will happen to you and our city."

"Then, if the city is in danger I will protect it anyway I can."

"No, you won't. I have received word that Chief Hadaka will take you under his wing until your 18th birthday."

"But, father it is my duty to protect my people."

"And by going to the Southern tribe you will be. Your safety Katara is the most important thing right now. If you die there is no one to take the throne."

"But, father."

"No buts, my decision is final."

Katara cast a long sigh, "Fine I will go. When do I leave?"

"At the end of the week."

"But that is in two days."

"Be happy I am not making you leave tomorrow." Her father took a bite of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara jumped from the top of the tower and rolled over to her opponent and knocked him off of his feet. She wiped around and took out the next person that was coming. She got up and cart wheeled over to the next person and jabbed him in a few places and he fell.

"Good, very good. Now get into form and perform level 8." Master Cheng said as he poured himself a glass of tea.

Katara did as she told not speaking a word for she could not now. Her mind was overwhelming of how her father was sending her away for a year and a half. How she can only return until her 18th birthday for marriage.

She got into her stance and started out with a few quick punches in the air and a couple of round-house kicks. After 10 minutes of going through the basics, she started a more advanced level. She spun in the air and made a few quick kicks and punches and made a final sin on the ground with her leg out as if she knocked out her opponent. She jumped back performing a cartwheel in the air and landed on her feet with a bow to her master.

After 3 hours of training a servant walked up to the arena, "Princess Katara your father, Chief Aeron, wants you to get ready for dinner. You have special guests tonight."

"Who is it?" She asked as she jumped off the ice wall that she created and landed a kick on her opponent.

"I don't know, your highness his Lord did not say. Lord Aeron only said that he wants you to get ready _now._" She stated euphemizing now.

She looked at her master and he nodded. She bowed to him and then her opponent who was getting up.

She walked to the door but, before leaving she turned back to him and smiled backed at him. She turned her head to the door and walked to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Katara reached her room, she gave out a long sigh. She had to fake a smile to everyone outside of her four walls, including her father. She hated that she was being sent away and then only returning to marry some stranger. Katara was always the one to intimidate the boys since of her training. She was one of the guys. She had many friends but, that was it and she highly doubt that they would marry since she could beat their butts.

She took off her clothes and slipped into the hot bath that was drawn for her before she arrived. She soaked in and taking in her element. The moon rising by the time she was out and putting on her clothes. Her clothing consisted of layers of purple tonight. She did her hair in a simple bun with the royal crest keeping it together. She wanted to present herself elegant since this was one of the last nights with her father.

She strolled out of her room and to the dinning hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello father." Katara said as she walked into the dinning room.

"Hello Princess Katara. I would like you to meet Captain Hon Hue of the ship that will be taking you to the South Pole at the end of the week." Aeron said.

The man bowed his head, "It is an honor to meet the princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara bowed as well, "I am also honor to meet the man that will be taking me to the Southern Water Tribe where my half bother resides."

The dinner began with the appetizer and then moved on to the main course and then dessert. Through out the whole dinner Katara was very quiet. She just sat there presented herself with the grace and poise that her mother had once taught her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the dinner she went out to the water fountain and sat on the edge and looked at her reflection.

"Oh mother, if you were only here to see me now," She looked at the moon that was almost full, "What am I going to do? It feels like if I keep pushing myself harder and harder and not stopping then I won't feel lonely. Everyone says that I look like you, have the grace and spirit as you. But, I am confused and don't understand what to do. I know that it is my duty to protect my people but, I just feel as if there was something else for me to do. Just please give me a sign mom, please." Katara pleaded to the wind in a whisper.

She waited a little bit but, nothing happened. She started to whimper right there. She leaned into the fountain to look at her reflection one last time in the moonlight and saw the women that taught her to be her. She let out one deep sigh, stood up and walked off into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hoped you liked it. 2 chapters in a row. I think I did a good job but, need the reviews to know if the story id good. Anything to change, just call it out….**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't anything of the avatar just the characters that I create

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of the avatar just the characters that I create. **

Secrets are Never Kept

Chapter 3

Katara walked to the dock just by the wall where her boat awaits her. Everyone was there, Yolanda, Master Paku, Master Tee, Master Cheng, Master Dow, Master Pai, Ti Ama, and her father.

"Now, Katara don't think that you will lose contact with me. I will write letters to you all the time. You will not be unaccompanied there daughter, don't forget that you will have some of the crew."

"I know dad. You told me that over and over, that I will have fun and enjoy it." She rolled her eyes and put on a phony smile.

He gave her one last hug, "And one more thing."

"What is that?"

"I will send some men that will be your future husband. If you do not like him just write me a letter and I will find someone else."

"Thanks dad." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You should be happy Katara." Noticing her tone, "I could give you away without your account."

"I am only joking father, I do appreciate that you take consideration of what I have to say about the man I am one day to wed." She put her head deeper into her father's chest.

"Of course I would, I only want you to be happy and safe, and besides you are the only thing that I have left." He let go of the hug. "Now go say goodbye to your mentors." He gave her a little wink. She giggled a little.

She gave everyone a hug goodbye and shared their feelings and what to do in the Southern Water Tribe. With each goodbye she received a gift. From Master Paku she received advanced waterbending scrolls; her duel swords, bow and arrow, and daggers and knives from Master Tee; scrolls of each of the 4 types of marshal arts from Master Cheng; lots of other reading scrolls from Master Dow; finally the violin with music sheets from Master Pai; and dancing scrolls from Ti Ama.

She came to Yolanda as the last person to say goodbye to. She gave her a hug, "Thank you so much Yolanda. You have been the closest thing to a mother that I have and I am in our dept." She whispered into her ear.

"You owe me nothing but, I would like to give you a gift."

Katara looked confused at what Yolanda was holding. It was a small container with string attached to it so it looked like a necklace. She handed it to Katara, "This contains water from the Spirit Oasis. You it wisely for you only has enough to do it once."

Katara took it and gave her one finale hug. She put it around her neck and walked to the ship. She boarded the ship and just as it was taking off; she gave one last look at her home and gave one last wave to the people that she loved. The gifts that she was given were put into her room for her.

She watches back to her city until it disappeared into the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the afternoon Katara was getting a little board so, she went to change into her training clothes that consisted of pants and a t-shirt with a skirt on top of it that has a slit on both sides and a long sleeve shirt under the tee-shirt. She walked up to the deck and took the water around the boat and began to perform simple attacks that consisted of the water whip and moving the water to formulate a convoluted dance.

After a few hours working with waterbending, she started to work on her marshal arts. She started out with the basics, and then she moved on to the more superior skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey captain, look what the princess is doing." A young soldier said as he looked out the glass from the top of the ship inside the control room.

The captain saw the young girl moving like a wild beast. She spun in the air kicking her imaginary opponent and landing with a spin on the ground as if knocking him over. Instead of just standing she got up by performing a backwards cartwheel and flipping in the air to stand up. She made a few rapid punches and then did one last spin kick before she stopped in her beginning stance.

"Well, look at that. That girl could probably beat you Tin Shou." The captain remarked.

"I highly doubt that. She may have Master Cheng as her teacher but, I went to warrior school." The boy cocked his head trying to sound superior over her.

"Well, then _Mister Strong_ can you do that? He pointed his thumb to the princess down below who was flipping in the air again but, with water this time to strike at her 'opponent.'

The young soldier saw what the young woman was doing and his mouth literally dropped down. The older man just laughed, "I take that they didn't teach you that in warrior school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara made one final turn and the water went flying back into the water. "Well, Princess Katara when your father said that you were good, I didn't know he meant that good." Katara turned her head and saw the captain.

"Thank you Captain. It is really nothing. I just do it to be prepared for anything since it is my duty to protect my people." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't sell yourself short Princess Katara. I believe that you could take down any man on this ship without getting tired."

Katara laughed, "Thanks, I will have to remember that. Captain when will we be arriving to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"We should be there by tomorrow night."

"Thank you." And with that the Captain walked back to the control room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night.

She dressed in her usual comfortable where. It was really cold that night and Katara withdrew her parka from the closet and put it on. It was the night that she would see her grandmother and her brother again. This time it wouldn't be a month log trip, it would be approximately two years that she would live there.

She went up to the deck where she could almost see the small village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sokka your sister will be here shortly. Are you ready to go and greet her?" Chief Hakoda said.

"Yes father. It would be like a family reunion sort of." Sokka shrugged his shoulders and walked out the tent.

He looked around the tiny village full of tents and gave out a large sigh. What would his half sister think? The last time she was here, the place looked different since they had more men in the village. It was only 3 moths ago that half of the men the tribe left. That meant that without the other half of the men, the village looked really bad. There were only about 20 men, even that seemed too much.

He walked out the little dock just outside the pathetic wall that they called protection. In the letter that his father received said that Katara had mastered waterbending and to use it for the safety of the village and that is what Sokka's father intends to do. He really wants that wall fixed, since she is the only bender that is going to be at the South Pole for the next two years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakoda walked into his mother-in-law's tent, "Kana, may I ask you something?"

"What is it dear?" The old woman looked at the man.

"In the letter that I received from Chief Aeron, it stated that he wanted Princess… I mean Katara to learn new traits."

"And what that might be?"

"Sewing and cooking. He says that she can play many musical instruments, and has the knowledge of any good man, and can fight like one and heal but, does not know anything of what the women in this tribe do."

"My dear, it would be any honor."

"Thank you Kana. He says that she is more like a man than a women and he hopes that if she can get her mind off of fighting and learn something useful that she will become the lady that she is always meant to be."

"My, my Hakoda, that is a lot. And what do you mean that she is not lady like. From what I have seen she has the grace and poise like a princess should be."

"I know, but one more thing, do you not remember that I told you she will no longer be called Princess Katara for we need to keep her identity safe just in case there are any problems with the fire nation."

"I remember my son. Now go out there and greet our little guest." And with that he walked out of the tent and headed for the docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara walked off the ship that she was that seemed for centuries to her but was only a couple days. She wore her traditional dress that cut to show off the pants underneath. The dress came up to her neck so it hid the necklace and underneath laid a long sleeve shirt. Her hair had in a half pony tail braided down that been tied with the symbol of the water tribe.

She was on the ground when she saw her brother walking up in his usual jacket. She ran up to him and gave him one of the biggest hugs in her life. "Sokka, I have missed you so much."

He rapped his arms around her tighter, "I have missed you too Katara."

They let go of the hug and she turned to see her brother's father. She gave a slight bow, "Chief Hakoda, thank you for letting me stay in our time of need."

He gave a slight bow back, "As our sister tribe, and the sister of my son, it is the least that I can do. How was your journey? I hope there was no trouble."

"Oh, no there was no trouble, which I guess it is a little surprising since the fire nation wants me and everything."

"Well, than that is a good thing, it means that there weren't any spies or anything. But, let me take you to Kana."

"Yes, I would like to see Gran-Gran." She started to walk off to the village with Noma and a couple of the men following her with all of things from the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara reached the outside of Kana's hut, "Gran-Gran are you here?"

"Yes my dear. Come inside. I would like to see my secret princess." She called out from the inside of the tent.

Katara stepped in and kneeled down on the rug and gave her a hug. They were like that for a couple minutes until Kana broke the hug and put her hands on her granddaughter's shoulder, "Katara, you will be learning new techniques here from the order of your father. As a peasant and a woman you have obligations to perform here."

"And what are they Gran-Gran?" She had a confused look on her face.

"They are consisted of cooking, sewing and cleaning."

"And why do I have to learn these things?"

"Because as your cover you are not a princess anymore but, a simple peasant that does what she is told to do."

"But, I can still do my regular training right?"

"Yes, you will be able to continue to learn your waterbending and fighting skills but, only for 2 hours each day."

"Why only 2 hours?"

"Because originally you weren't allowed to at all but, I convinced Hakoda to let you practice for a little bit just in case of an emergency happens."

"Thank you Gran-Gran."

"And more things, your servant Noma will be returning to the North Pole with the rest of the men at the end of the week."

"But, I thought they were going to stay with us until I return home."

"There has been a change in plan. Hakoda had sent a letter to your father but, it came after you left saying that they can't stay because we can not have al these extra people with us or it will spark rumors and then the fire nation will want to know and come here. So, your father wrote back saying it is ok to send them back."

"Oh."

"Now come on, I have many things to teach you and we will start with making dinner." Kana walked out of the tent and into the center of the village where the fire pit was located.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the last month Katara had learned to cook many dishes, sewing and cleaning. She walked out of her tent and looked at the new wall that she built for the tribe as a thank you for letting her stay with them. She let out a sigh and walked over to the wall and waterbended a slight opening and walked through it.

"It as been 3 weeks since they left and I have been doing fairly well mom but, I miss you so much. I miss dad too." Katara said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the shimmering water. "But hey, I can cook now, amazing huh. I think I burned so many dishes now that the men of the tribe will have to go hunting again this week." She gigged to herself, "Sokka and I are getting along great. I played the violin for tribe last night during dinner. Everyone liked it. The only thing that I don't like is that I have been restricted to my training. If it wasn't for Sokka I would have gone mad weeks ago." She let out another chuckle. "If you didn't know mom, Sokka and I have been _fishing _everyday. If you want to call it fishing, really it is him taking me out on the canoe everyday so I can practice my bending. It was his idea and I have to say that I am thankful for his wisdom every now and then." She paused and looked at the sky and saw a bird in the sky.

The bird came flying down to her and she noticed a letter attached to the bird. She unraveled it and read:

Chief Hakoda,

I have written this letter for we need you and your men's help here in the Earth Kingdom. As stated in our treaty it is your duty to help us as we would help you. The Fire Nation has been closing on us and they are becoming a greater threat to our many villages and we are in a desperate need of help. The Fire Nation has already taken over five of our villages and destroyed two other villages. They have killed all the men, children and the elders, and taken the young women as prisoners. I believe they are using them as concubines for their needs. It is terrible of what they are doing and now we are on thin of men and we need all the extra help.

Fornok

Katara ran into the village, "Hakoda! Hakoda!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the village ran out of their tents and came running to her, "What is wrong?" Hakoda said.

"The …letter." She said in between breaths.

"What letter?"

"This one." She handed him the letter.

He read the letter and became very disturbed, "Men, we are needed in the Earth Kingdom to help our friends. They are in trouble with the Fire Nation and need our assistance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the week all the men were packed and ready to leave for battle over in the Earth Kingdom.

"Chief Hakoda, what am I supposed to do now?" Katara asked.

He looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Katara, you will stay here and live the life that you have been. But, if anyone ever comes and asks who you are, I want you to tell them that I am your father and no matter what happens never tell anyone that you are the princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Okay father." She gave a little wink and he gave out a little chuckle. "No matter what happens I will not tell who I am."

"And one more thing, I don't want you to use no more than the basics of waterbending if you ever come across the fire nation. Your abilities are truly remarkable and very special, and if anyone ever found what you are truly capable of then it will spark up rumors. And the rumors of you are some of the most out of there but also the most accurate of what you can do. Rumors will spark of our return if you do advanced skills. So just promise me that you won't do more than the basics."

"What if I or someone else is in danger?"

"Only if there is no one else to help than you may use some of the advanced skills. But, if I were you I would wish that never happens." He gave her a little wink and it was her turn to laugh now. She gave him a hug goodbye and stepped off to the sideline and watched Sokka go up and say goodbye.

"My son, I want you to look after you little sister. I want you to make sure that no harm comes to her and most of all keep her identity a secret because as of right now she is my daughter."

"I promise dad. I will miss you." Hakoda gave him one of the biggest hugs of his life.

"I am proud to call you my son. I will miss you, too." He let go of the hug and boarded the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, the army girl out living in the real world. Well, I had no homework and so I just wrote this. Hoped you liked it and all I ask is for you to review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I make up.

Chapter 4

1 year later

Katara was now about 17 and a half, Sokka was about to turn 19 pretty soon. She only received word from her real father 5 times during her stay and she hated it. Sokka's father was writing every month since he left. Ok so she received a lot more letters but, to her it didn't seem like much.

Through out the past years about 12 men came to the tribe from her tribe trying to persuade her to marry them. But, she was smart enough to see through the fake smiles and the so called gentlemen that they were supposed to be. The first guy was ok but, he couldn't even put up a fight with her so, she wrote a letter to her father saying no. And ever since the first guy she kept saying no. She figured if they can't beat her then they are not worthy to become her husband. But that was not going to well with her father, so he said that she had two more men to choose from or he will chose with out her knowledge. And the next man is to come in about a month.

Things at the village were going smoothly. She had mastered the art of sewing and cooking not too long ago. She stills hates that she even had to learn it, but thought it was useful to know if anything happens. And the best part is still being single!!

"Are you coming Katara?" Sokka yelled from the outside of her tent.

"Coming." She yelled back. She put on her parka that Kana gave to her during her first week here as a gift of her 16th birthday prior to her arrival. She loved the parka that she received; Gran-Gran told her that is was her mother's when she was her age.

She came out of the tent and walked to the canoe with Sokka, "Katara." Someone cried out in the distance.

She turned around to see Gran-Gran walking over to her and Sokka, "Yeah, Gran-Gran?"

"Are you two going fishing again this week?"

"Yes, Gran-Gran. I want to work on my… fish catching abilities." She said in an awkward way.

"Alright, but remember what Hakoda said."

"I know, I know, only use the basics."

"Are you coming or not Katara?" Sokka yelled from the canoe.

"Coming Sokka." She gave her grandmother a quick hug and ran to the canoe.

They reached the wall and she waterbended the small opening and they paddled their way out to the vast open ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle please; enough with the nonsense of your old wisdom." Prince Zuko shouted from the deck of his ship.

"Listen, Prince Zuko you need to calm down. You have been after the avatar for nearly 3 years and no one knows who he is and where." His uncle walked over to him.

"I need to find the avatar." He scowled.

"Nephew, you need to relax."

"I can't uncle, not until I find the avatar." He looked through his telescope to see the enormous ocean and a bunch of ice burgs again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Katara, we have been out for hours!" Sokka exclaimed from boredom from the other side of the ice burg.

"Oh, come on Sokka. We only have been out here for an hour not even." She turned her back to him and repeated the steps.

She was on top of an ice burg that she created herself and was working on breaking the large ice burgs that were near by. "Let me just break this last one o.k." She pointed out to a humorous ice burg that had to be over a hundred feet.

She stepped into a spacious stance and stimulated her arms around to break the ice. In just a matter of minutes the ice burg was broken. She looked at her work and was content of what she did. She turned and starting walking to her brother, just then there was a huge gust of wind that threw her to Sokka who caught her just in time.

As the wind died down an enormous ice burg materialized from the profound blue ocean. Katara ran to it and saw a small boy inside, "Sokka come here quick!" She called out.

"What Katara?" He walked over to her. "Wow." He rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things right and there again was the small boy. "Is he alive?"

And just then the boy's tattoos and eyes started to glow. "He is alive." She pointed to him. She waterbended a crack into the ice burg and then another gigantic burst of wind came out of nowhere. It threw Sokka and Katara back at the base of the ice burg. They covered their eyes to keep the snow from getting in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was still looking through the telescope when he saw a colossal shaft of light that elevated into the sky and then disappeared. "Did you see that Uncle? That has to be the avatar. No one can have that much power but him."

"Do not get your hope up Prince Zuko for we have been down this path before."

"I don't care, this time it is different. Helmsman head towards the light." He shouted to the control center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the wind died down, they got up and saw the boy with the glowing tattoos walking towards them. Sokka stepped in front of Katara, "No sudden movements, and let me handle this." He whispered back to her.

The young boy's tattoos stopped glowing and he fell. Katara went running towards, "Katara!" Sokka shouted out. Katara grabbed the small boy before he hit the ground. She placed his head on the ground to face her.

He slowly lifted his eyes, "Come closer."

"Yeah?" She asked in the most sincere voice trying hard to hide the panic that she was going through.

He looked into her eyes with the most pleading sign he could give and then out of no where he asked, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara was a little confused by it, "Uhhh… sure? I guess?"

"What's going on here?" The bald child asked as he airbended himself up.

"I don't know you tell us. How did you get in the ice?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure." He said climbing up the ice to his flying bison.

Katara and Sokka met the creature and introduced themselves. The young boy was just about to tell them his name but, he sneezed and flew 10 feet in the air. "I'm Aang." He said.

Katara gasped, "You're an air bender."

"Sure am." Aang said. "Do you live around here?"

"Don't answer that. He's probably with the fire nation. Did you see what he did? He probably signaled the fire nation of our presence." Sokka pointed to the sky.

"Oh yeah you can tell by the evil look in his eye." Katara said sarcastically.

He hopped on Appa and soon after Katara and Sokka climbed on and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prince Zuko you should go to sleep. A man needs his rest." He gave out a yawn.

"I don't need to rest. I need to capture the avatar." He scowled.

"It is getting late and you haven't slept in 2 days. You will need your strength if you do face the avatar." He put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. He let out another yawn, "I am going to bed. I suggest that you do the same."

Iroh walked off and disappeared in the night. Zuko looked out to the ocean to finish his destiny and capture the avatar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last night they broke the news to Aang about the war, how long he was in the ice burg, and how he is the last Airbender. He took it pretty hard but, finally calmed down and let it sunk in. He made a promised to himself that he would get at the fire nation one day.

The next morning Katara woke up to the laughter of the children which was very unusual. She quickly got dressed and did her hair in the usual half braid. Once she was done she walked outside to see Aang playing with the children and showing them some airbending moves. And then all of a sudden he was flying.

Katara ran out next to Sokka to watch the young Airbender fly, "Wow look at him go." She said with a smile on her face.

Aang came down from the air and airbended his glider shut. "I told you that I can fly." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine you can fly. But, not everyone here is an Airbender." Sokka shrugged his shoulders in defense.

"Hey Katara!" Aang jumped up in the air with joy.

"Morning Aang." She said putting on her gloves.

"So are you bender?" Aang asked.

Katara looked at Sokka who was shacking his head no, "NO!" She exclaimed.

Aang gave her a worry look, "I mean there aren't any Waterbenders here in the South Pole. They are all in the North Pole. And we haven't had any contact with them in a long time." She said in a rush. It was true that they hadn't had any contact with their sister tribe if you think 3 weeks is a long time.

"Oh that is sad. Where are all the Waterbenders in the South Pole?" Aang had a look that was a sheer of desperation that was –I need to know what happen like now- type look.

"A fire nation raid is what happened. They took all of the Waterbenders." She looked at Sokka who nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Oh, I am sorry." Aang said in a depressing tone.

"It's ok." Sokka reassured him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And again." Iroh said after sipping some of his tea.

Zuko repeated the steps to the lightening and in just a few steps lighting came out of his fingers. The lightening ended up hitting an ice burg and bursting it into small pieces.

"Good, but you are thinking too much. You just need to feel the movements. Remember this is not like regular firebending."

"I know Uncle. I know. When will we be arriving to the small village?" He asked one soldier.

He gave a slight bow, "Your highness, we shall be arriving to the village in a couple of hours."

Zuko gave a wave of his hand and the soldier walked off. "Now back to practice." The Dragon of the West said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now you are the men of the tribe and it is your duty to protect everyone here." Sokka shouted out to the little boys that sat in a group. "The fire nation can be on our door steps as we speak and we must be ready for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Aang and Katara went out to see the penguins, "So what is it like being an Airbender?"

"It is cool. I love to fly. How is it living here in the South Pole?" He said in a depressing tone.

"It is cold. Now, young pupil it is time to learn the art of catching a penguin." She pulled out a fish from her parka that she had brought with them. She threw the fish to Aang and just then a swarm of penguins ambushed him.

He started laughing up a storm and making penguin noises. Katara thought that he wouldn't be in a good mood since he was really quiet the night before but, she guessed that it is style to not worry.

"So, Katara where is everyone?"

"What do you mean?" she took a seat on the snow.

Aang sat next to her, "I mean it is all women and children and then you and Sokka."

"All the men of the tribe went to war over a year ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Aang. It is not like you could have done something to stop this." She gave out a fake smile and a little sigh, "We should head back to the village."

"O.k." Aang airbended himself up and helped up Katara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the village Sokka was getting ready for battle just as Aang and Katara came back. Katara walked up to Sokka's tent, "Sokka are you in there?"

"Yeah." Called Sokka from the inside of tent. He had put on the last touches of his war paint and walked out. "Where is Aang?"

"He went to feed…what are you wearing?" Katara stopped in mid sentence when she looked up at Sokka's face and clothes.

"The fire nation can be at our doors at any minute. So where is Aang?"

"He is feeding Appa outside the city."

"Good, we don't need him here. I want you to stay out of the way when the fire nation comes." He put his boomerang in its holder that was tied around his back.

"But, I want to be there. I mean I have been training for something like this for years and years."

"No. I said no and as my little sister you will do as I say."

"But, what if I don't waterbend and only use a spear, or my duel swords or how about my knives and daggers. Or what if I use my bow and arrow…"

Sokka cut in, "Look, I would but, I promised my father and said that no harm comes to you. What if they take you away?"

"Then, I will escape before they can say dry meat. Come on, Sokka. Please…" She gave out a pleading look.

"You may come to front of the line with everyone but, you are not to do anything. Is that clear?" He said in a hard tone and not taking no for an answer.

"Fine, I won't do anything. But, you do know that I always have a knife wrapped around my leg and my knives and daggers supported on my arms ready to fire at any time." She put a hand on her hip.

"Wait, do you sleep with all that armor on you?"

"Hey, you can't be too careful." She shrugged her shoulders in a joking manner.

"Alright, now I want you to take the children in the back of the village and then you can come up to the front of the village." After that they went their separate ways. Sokka went to the front and Katara scrambled all over gathering the children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The servants on the ship were putting on the last touches of his armor. And his chest plate was tied on whilst a servant did his hair. He pulled back his hair that hung all over his face and put it into a knot.

He walked out to the main deck and looked out the vast ocean to where his destiny awaits him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara ran back to from the back of the village to where Sokka and the other women were gathered around. She stopped by her tent and gathered her weapons and put them under her parka before she ran towards Sokka.

"Are the children safe?"

"Yes, Sokka… they are… safe." She said in between breaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang was outside the village with Appa when he noticed a large ship coming towards the village, "Oh no. Appa wait here, I think the village is in trouble."

And with that Aang went running off to the village as fast as the wind, literally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's that noise?" Sokka asked as he heard a clanking noise.

"Oh nothing." Katara said innocently as she could.

"Katara…" Sokka put his arms together.

"O.k. o.k. I have my swords just in case…"

"And…"

"O.k. I also my bow and arrow…"

"And…"

"I have my daggers and knives, too. Happy." She said.

"Very," He said satisfied, "Just why do you have them is what I want to know."

"Just in case if anything happens. You said I can't waterbend." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll be at the watch tower." He gave a wave to his hand and walked off to his 'special' watch tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wait was starting to get to Katara and well, everyone but, then they all heard a noise and Sokka started yelling something, but something out from the sea over powered his cries.

It was loud, and the women were starting to panic and then there were cries from the women. Katara couldn't take it anymore and she waterbended herself towards Sokka at the watch tower.

"Katara, what are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't take that." She pointed to the shrieking women down below. But, there thoughts were interrupted when a large ship pulled up to the village and ruined the wall that Katara had built not too long ago.

Then part of the ship started to open and with that came a huge gust of wind and threw Katara and Sokka back towards the other women.

They stood up quickly and saw about a dozen Fire Nation soldiers come marching out. Katara was already in a fighting stance but, Sokka put his hand on her shoulder as a sign to stay there with the other women. Sokka stepped out in front of her and got into a stance facing the leader of the men.

Zuko saw the boy getting into a stance with a spear at hand and did the same but with fire emerging from his hands. He shot a blast of fire at the pathetic water tribe peasant who was trying to be a warrior. He dodged his attacks and threw the spear at Zuko. Zuko just stepped out of the way, "Where is he?" He asked.

"Where is who?" Katara came up looking proud as ever but, was mixed with confusion.

"You know who, you have been hiding him for all these years." He started walking up to her and the rest of the women of the tribe.

Sokka got up and placed himself in front of Katara, "We aren't hiding anybody."

"Oh, yes you are. Where is the…"

He was cut off by a huge gust of wind that carried the snow on top of him.

"Who did that?" Sokka looked at Katara but, she was shaking her head no.

Zuko looked up and saw a small boy standing in front of him with a staff at his hands. He got into a fighting stance and so did him, "So you are the avatar. You are just a child."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other in amazement.

Aang got out of his stance, "Well you are just a teenager."

Zuko shot fireballs at him wasting no time to attack. Aang used his staff creating a circular motion with it to block the on coming fireballs.

Fireballs came left and right at him. He looked back at the group of women and Sokka and stopped, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave the village alone."

He got out of his stance and nodded his head. The Fire Nation soldiers grabbed his arms and took his staff leading him towards the ship. Katara started running out towards but, Aang shook his head no. He boarded the ship and just before it closed he shouted, "I'll be alright. I'll be back soon."

The ship closed and then in left wasting no time. Katara ran out to the border of the village and watched the ship disappear around the ice bergs. She ran back to her tent and started gathering her things such as clothes, scrolls and a sleeping bag and a water-skin.

Sokka saw her running off into her tent and sensed what she was about to do, he did the same, gathered some clothes, food and lots of it, a sleeping bag and his boomerang. He walked out of his tent and saw Katara on Appa already.

"So, I guess you are going to tell me no but, before you do…"

"I wasn't going to say no. I came to join you." He showed her his bag.

"Oh, well come on we have to hurry."

He climbed on and they flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang was being dragged into the cells that were below deck with guards leading the way, "I bet you never fought an Airbender before?"

"Quiet." A soldier said behind a mask that pushed him forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Sokka, we have to move faster." Katara yelled from the saddle.

"I can only make this beast go a certain speed without killing it half to death." He shouted.

They neared the ship when they saw the young Airbender on the deck fighting off the firebenders. They landed towards the front of the boat. Aang was already fighting off 20 or so firebenders when 20 more came their way. Katara started to pull out her swords but, Sokka stopped her. "You can't possibly think that you can fight them all off on your own?"

"No, I don't and I don't plan to. I plan to get Aang and get the hell out of here." He said climbing down Appa.

He rushed past the firebenders leaving them to Katara. She stared at them as they were making their way towards. "Sokka will kill me." She mumbled to herself.

She jumped off of Appa and landed in the middle of the group of the firebenders. She pulled out her swords and starting fighting them off one at a time. Within minutes a couple of them were knocked on the floor unconscious. Then, one man came near her fire at hands. She put the swords down and did a cartwheel and jabbed him in the pressure points with her fists. She landed on her feet and the man fell. She repeated this until they were all knocked out onto the floor motionless. She ran to pick up her swords and joined the boys who were now fighting off the leader, Prince Zuko.

He shots fireballs towards them which Aang blocked with his staff. "Come on Aang we have to get out of here." Katara yelled.

"Fine." They started to run back when Zuko launched forwards and blasted a huge fire storm at Aang which made him fall over the ship and landed in the water. Katara cried out and looked back at Zuko, "How dare you!" She cried out, she pulled out her duel swords.

"Oh, what is a little peasant girl like you going to do? I am so scared." He mocked.

She lunged forwards with Sokka at her side for once and started hitting him. She cut his arm and made him bled, which he took to notice as shock surrounded his face. "You little wench." He spat. He made a kicked like form where fire came rushing out when water splashed all over him.

Sokka and Katara looked out to the ocean and saw Aang with his glowing tattoos and all landing on the ship full of water surrounding him and pushed off all the soldiers that were running towards their leader.

Zuko and his men fell off the ship. Zuko grabbed the anchor and started to climb his way back on the ship.

Aang landed with a thump as he fell on the floor, Sokka ran to him as did Katara and they helped him up and made their way to Appa. With a groan he took off.

Zuko was on the deck again and Iroh stepped out, "Blast them down!" He shouted. He and Iroh performed a circular motion with their hands created an enormous ball of fire coming at the group.

Katara saw the fireball heading towards them, and she quickly moved her hands in a downward way, making the snow from the cliff to fall and burning out the fireball and landing on the ship.

Zuko looked at his ship half buried under the snow that the water tribe girl created. "Wow, did she do that or was that the avatar?" Iroh asked.

"It was the girl. I want to know why she wouldn't waterbend when she was fighting." He demanded.

"I do not know my nephew. But, we must get the snow off the ship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katara what did I say about waterbending?" Sokka yelled.

"I'm sorry. There was a huge fireball hurtling towards and I just did it to protect us. Ok." She spat back.

"Look you know what they are going to think."

"Wait a minute," Aang cut in, "You can waterbend this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?"

She calmed her breath, "Because I didn't know who you were at first. The Firenation would have taken me if they knew."

"I'm sorry."

"So what about you. You didn't tell us that you were the avatar?" Sokka asked.

"Because I never wanted to be." He pulled his legs together.

"But, the world has been waiting for a long time Aang." Katara said.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle, I want to know who that girl was. She can waterbend, fight with swords." Zuko said at the dining table.

"We will find out soon, Prince Zuko." His uncle said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there is chapter 4. Sorry it took me so long to write this. I had a ton of homework. Reviews are nice to have, need the feedback. Chapter 5 is on its way soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I create. **

Secrets are Never Kept

Chapter 5

After their visit at the Southern Air Temple, they have been traveling for days across the ocean after their last encounter with Zuko. Katara was looking over scrolls that she brought with her while Sokka was sharpening his boomerang and Aang was in the front guiding Appa the way.

Aang looked backed and saw Katara reading again for the millionth time. "What are you reading Katara?"

She looked up from her scroll, "Oh just some history. It's been awhile since I have read them."

"What is it on?"

"The war."

"Oh. What time period?"

"Um…I don't think you would want to know."

"Please tell me." He gave these big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Aang."

"Come on Katara, if he wants to know then tell him." Sokka said.

"It might hurt you Aang, if I tell you."

"I can take it. Just please…please, please, please."

"Ok." She said in defeat. She gave out a little sigh, "It is when the war first started or more specifically the invasion on the airbenders." She looked down.

"Oh." He said in a sad tone whilst casting his eyes down.

"But, hey if I skip a little just 5 years later when the fire nation tired to attack the Northern Water tribe, they lost bad." Katara said in a half smile way trying to cheer him up.

"Really?" Aang brought his head up.

"I can read it to you if you want?"

"Sure."

She started to read the scroll and how the Fire Nation tried to whip out the Northern Water Tribe but, failed miserably. Aang started to laugh a little when he heard that the General of the fleets was buried under the snow by a Waterbender pupil.

About after 10 minutes of reading, she stopped and looked at him, "Can I ask you a question?'

"Sure."

"I was wondering what the world was like before the war started. I mean I have read many scrolls about it but, it would be nice to hear from someone who was there in all the peace." Sokka looked up at this question and looked at Aang.

"Well, before the war I used to travel a lot. I would go all over the world. I had this friend named Bumi from the Earth kingdom, Kuzon from the Fire Nation, and Timu from the Northern Water Tribe and then Kyia from the Southern Tribe." He described all the nations and what it was like in the Fire Nation and the Earth kingdom. He talked about the airbenders and how they lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look you guys." Katara's head perked up when she spotted some land. The guys looked where she pointed out in the ocean.

"Finally." Sokka waved out his arms.

"Yip-yip Appa." Aang pulled on the reins ad turned Appa to the island that laid west.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived to Kyoshi Island, Sokka went out to the woods for nature was calling him while Aang and Katara sat around the beach. But just then Aang started to get undressed, "What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Well, I wanted to come to Kyoshi Island so that I could ride the quoi fish." At this point Katara was covering her eyes whilst Aang took off his pants so that he was only in his trunks and jumped in the water. Once she heard the splash she opened her eyes and saw Aang swimming out in the water.

Then she heard Sokka coming back, "Hey."

"Hey," He sat down next to her on the beach, "You know that you can't tell him right?"

"I know Sokka. My father told me, your father told me, Gran-Gran told me, and you. Ok."

"Ok."

"What is he doing?"

"Trying to ride some giant fish."

"Ok…?"

He looked at Aang who was indeed riding these huge fish but, just then a sea monster came out of no where and started to eat the other fish around Aang. "Aang get out of the water!" Sokka yelled.

Aang looked behind and saw the sea monster and started to panic and jumped off of the fish. He ran as fast as he could and finally made it back to shore just before the sea monster caught him. He quickly got dressed and then all of a sudden something was on top of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quick and deceives as these people came. Within minutes that had Aang and Sokka but for, Katara she was prepared. As one of the people came up to her and covered her head with her hood of her parka, she grabbed the person's hand and flipped her over. She lifted her hood and notice it was a female. But, just then more came out of no where. Katara blocked off most but, was overwhelmed by the number of size of the warriors. And in the end they captured her as they did with Aang and Sokka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And soon they were tied to a poll or something but, they couldn't tell for they had blind folds on.

"Show yourselves." Sokka demanded.

And just then the blind folds came off and there were a huge group of female warriors that were dressed in green with some type of paint on their faces. "We were the ones that ambushed you." The head female leader said.

"No, really where are the men that took us down." Sokka couldn't believe this.

"Sokka, I saw them, they took us down." Katara said.

"Now, who are you?" The leader asked.

"Well, I'm the avatar and this is…" Aang was cut off.

"Hold on, the avatar was an Airbender has been dead for a hundred years." The old man said.

"Well, yeah. But, that is me."

"I think the Unogi is going to eat well tonight." The leader said, waving out these fans with the other warriors following suit.

"Aang do some airbending." Katara stated quietly.

And just then, he airbended himself up and over the statue of Kyoshi and landed gracefully of the ground.

"Amazing." The old man said and just then a huge cheer gave off and was surrounded by people.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the room that they were staying in, Katara and Aang were eating while Sokka was pouting as usual. "Sokka, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Wow, you not hungry. I thought that I would never see the day."

"Oh, just let him pout about it, it sure does beat him having going off with those stupid remarks."

Sokka got up and walked to the table and grabbed some food. "I'm going for a walk."

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're where?"

"They're on Kyoshi Island your majesty." The cook brought in the lunch.

"Get the rhinos ready." Zuko stood up.

"Are you going to eat that?" Iroh point to the fish that sat on the table.

"Yes, I was going to take it with me." And with that Zuko walked out with the fish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, when everyone was asleep Katara sneaked out of the great room that they were staying in and went down to the beach where it was nice and secluded. She walked out on the beach leaving her shoes behind so that she could feel the sand between her toes.

She took off her top part that consisted of a short dress. And then took off her longer dress that laid beneath the other one, so that she only had on her pants and long sleeve shirt. She stepped into the water and started to push and pull the water, looking up at the moon she started to remember the good old days with her mother still alive.

"_Katara! Wait up." Yelled her friend Kyoko._

"_No way, I'm going to beat you this time Kyoko." The girls ran over the statue that Master Paku had made a couple years back. Kyoko ran as fast as she could but, she lost to Katara by a hair. "Ha. I finally beat you."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I call it luck." She wrapped her arms around herself. "It's getting cold out here."_

"_Let's go inside. Maybe one of the servants can give us a snake before dinner tonight." And the girls ran inside._

Katara started to bend the water in a more complicated form, twisting her body left and right. After awhile she got out of the water and waterbended the water off of herself and sat on the beach. She looked up at the moon:

"_Girls, girls, calm down." Kia, Katara's mother, yelled. The girls stopped running. _

"_Yes mother." Said Katara. They continue to walk and once her mother was out of site they began to run again. _

"_I'll beat you this time to the kitchen." Kyoko said._

"_We'll see." Katara said as the girls ran._

"Oh, Kyoko only if you are hear now with me. You would love it, life got hard especially went it happened, but I know where ever you are I will find you now that I'm not at the North Pole anymore." Katara fell asleep on the sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sokka woke up to find Katara missing. He looked all over, "Hey Aang have you seen Katara?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"No, I thought she went outside but I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Ok, let's split up and look for her." Sokka and Aang walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko we should be there in a couple of hours so quite asking me." Iroh said.

"I'm sorry Uncle. It's just that it is the avatar and then there is the strange girl. Have you heard any news about her?" Zuko walked up to his uncle who sat on the deck playing cards on a small table."

"I am afraid not nephew but sit, have a cup of tea."

"No thanks." He walked back into his quarters. "Come and get me when we near there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So there is chapter 5. Again sorry for being so late. You know school, work, it is such a burden. But, hey we have not one not two but three cliff hangers. What happened to Kyoko, what will happen when Zuko arrives and will Sokka and Aang find Katara in time or will someone else find her sleeping on the beach. All I as from you is reviews (hint)(hint). Chap 6 is on its way!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Avatar just the characters I create. **

Secrets are Never Kept

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There laid a young woman on the beach sleeping clueless of what is going to happen. A couple of hundred yards from her a large ship was coming to the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko and his soldiers were on the rhinos heading towards the little village. He looked to the side and far off in the distance he noticed a figure out there. "Men continue to the village." The men did as they were told and left towards the village. Zuko on the other hand took his rhino and headed towards the figures out in the distance. Once he neared the figure, he starts to notice it was the girl that travels with the Avatar.

He jumped off the rhino and walked quietly to the girl who was still asleep on the beach. He noticed that some of her clothes were lying on the beach and was only in pants and a long sleeve shirt. _What the hell was she doing, playing in the water?_ He wondered.

He went to his rhino and grabbed some rope. He walked very quietly to the sleeping girl and knelt down to tie her in the rope. But as soon as he touched her, she woke up. "Sokka is that you?" She said half asleep.

"No sorry but, you're stuck with me." Zuko said.

She knew that voice. She quickly jumped up performing a backwards cartwheel and landed on her feet. "You!" It was said more in a statement than a question. She looked at herself, shock took over her.

_I guess the girl finally noticed._Zuko thought to himself.

Katara started to freak out when she saw that she was only in her pants and under shirt, it is like being in undergarments but that is only worse. Katara took a wave of her hands causing a wave to hurtle towards Zuko. He brought up a wall of fire but, in doing so he lost the water tribe girl.

Katara took her clothes and made a mad dash for the forest. Once she reached the inside of the forest, she put on the rest of her clothes and ran back towards the village.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the steam had ceased he noticed that the peasant was gone. _Where in hell did she learn to waterbend like that? _He thought to himself.

"Katara! Katara!" He heard a cry out from the woods. He started to head towards the woods wondering if it was the Avatar.

When he made it to the woods, he saw the other water tribe peasant walking around in the woods looking for his sister. _Pathetic, she was on the beach moron. Well, at least she was until I came. _He sneaked behind one of the trees and waited for the water tribe boy to come his way.

Once he came his way, Zuko shot a hot fireball at the guy, but the peasant had evaded him. He looked back and saw him run like a mad man back the village. He chased after him, throwing more fireballs at him. But, then he disappeared.

Zuko looked around the village and saw a group of girls in a green uniform. They started to run his way. _Easy, this is the best that they can bring? _He thought to himself. Once the group of girls was in arms distance he brought a ring of fire that was about 5 feet high which encased him and the girls together.

The girls looked with shock as the wall of fire started to come closer to around them until it was only a foot away from them. They looked backed at the firebender and knew that he must be the one in charge for his skills. The group of girls didn't take long to start charging towards the man, but then everything went black for them.

_I saw the girls closing in ranks on me. Perfect, they couldn't make this easier for me. _Zuko thought as he moved his hand in a circle that created a special type of fire that he learned from the Masters themselves. The Masters, the original benders, the benders of life and sun, the Masters that gave him this gift. The fire, well, it was really fire more of a cross of lightening but, then not. It was blue, hot and by the touch of it, can knock a person out. And that's what he did. The so called warriors fell like the pathetic existence that they were.

He dropped the wall and found the Avatar, fighting off some of his soldiers, but the girl and the boy had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After I got dressed, I ran to the room that we were staying in and grabbed my parka. Luckily all of our stuff is with Appa already. I ran outside in the village and saw Aang fighting off firebenders. I tried to get to him, but some found me. Yeah, my luck. I told my dad that I was better off living the North Pole. But, he doesn't listen to me, ever. It's always his way or no way. _

She took ran to the firebender that found her and did a couple cartwheels dodging off the attacks that came her way. She punched him in a couple places and he fell like the weakling that he was. She dashed off to the stables to go and get Appa so that they could get out of here and fast. She knew that Zuko would follow them and leave the town alone.

But when she neared the stable, about ten firebenders surrounded her.

"_Ha. I won and you finally lost." Katara said as she victoriously did a small dance._

"_Yeah, yeah. Come on, I'm starved." __Kyoko said._

_They walked into the kitchens and saw the servants going about their duties. Until one servant spotted the two little girls, and knelt down, "What can I get you Princess Katara and Lady Kyoko?" The old woman asked._

"_Can we have a snack?" Katara asked. The old woman lead them the way and gave them each some butter and bread._

"_Thanks." Kyoko said. The servant gave a bow and the two dashed off. _

They outnumbered Katara two to one. This was totally unfair. She weighed her odds in favor and found that there were little, the only thing she could do was fight. She took out her duel swords and went after them.

They came at her all at once. Spears in hand, fire surrounded her. She didn't think, just acted and did her part of the fight. She was quick and to the point. She knew the style that they fight. Firebenders were so typical, didn't appreciate the true art that they poses. Just fight and kill that is all they think. They slack off when fighting, doing a half fast job. Katara had spent nearly four years studying their techniques, learning the proper way to fight like the firebenders. And to her advantage, she learned to incorporate their moves into hers. She knew every block, every attack.

After fighting off a couple of them, they began to realize that she knew. She knew what they were thinking, what they were doing. And some got scared, and fought harder. Throwing more attacks at her, but she knew. It was like she was inside their heads, knowing what move to counter attack. She took her swords, preformed cartwheels, jumps and kicks, moving to quick or as the way as the airbender for which she was taught, taking each soldier down one by one. But, how she knew they didn't know.

In a matter of minutes they were defeated. All down, some probably dead, and by the smell of it some were. _How in the hell, does she know our techniques?_ A soldier thought to himself. He saw the blood, which was spilling out of his chest. She did that to him, with the swords, but how again he didn't know. All he did was watch her run off to some barn taking her swords with her and placing them back in her parka.

XXXXXXXXXX

Katara ran to the stable putting her swords back inside her container that was located in her parka. "Appa, Momo! There you are." She exclaimed.

She hopped on Appa and started leading him out of the stables to where Aang and Sokka were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, I need to apologize. I acted like a jerk to you. I should have treated you as a warrior and not just a girl." Sokka said to Suki behind a building.

She gave him a kiss, "I am a warrior but I am a girl too."

Sokka pulled her in and started to kiss again but with more passion in it. He put his arms around her and pulled her in so that there wasn't any room in between them. She put her arms around him demanding access to inside his mouth which he was happy to oblige.

They would have stayed that way forever if it wasn't for the fact that Katara came their way with Appa and the village being burned down by the crazed up firebenders.

They broke the kiss and rapped their arms around each other. "I'll see you again. I promise." Sokka said as he let go of the hug.

"I know you will. I have your necklace remember." She pulled down her shirt a little so that he could see his water tribe necklace securely around her neck.

_The night before…_

"_So you really have to leave tomorrow?" Suki asked as she looked up at the moon. They sat on a hill on the other side of the island. _

"_Yeah, I really don't want to but, we have to find Aang an earthbending master."Sokka said with his arm wrapped around her. _

"_I'm going to miss you Sokka." She put her arms around him and not letting go._

_Sokka started to think and got an idea. He took off his necklace that his father gave him before he left the war. "Hold up your hair for a minute." She did with a curious expression. He attached the necklace around her, "There now I have to come back." _

_She placed her hand on it and almost started to cry, "It's beautiful. I love it." She gave him a kiss._

"_You know, in my tribe when a guy gives a girl a necklace, its mean they are engaged." He joked._

"_Well, then I guess I am lucky to have a wonderful guy to give me a necklace." Sokka blushed at this. He gave her a kiss on the lip and this time neither one of them pulled away. _

_Sokka started to kiss her with more passion and she responded the same way. She started to lean back with one hand and the other grabbing onto the back of his head. And by doing so, Sokka became more turned on. _

_After a couple of minutes they stopped to catch their breath. Suki laid her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her both looking at each other. "You promise."_

"_Promise."_

He could remember that night every night and day for it was the first time when he felt love, and love will always be with him now.

He gave her a kiss, "As long as you wear that necklace, I will always be with you Suki."

"I know. It would hurt too much not to wear it."

Before they went their own separate ways she pulled out her own necklace. "What is this for?"

"So that way you can remember me?" The necklace was green and had the earth kingdom sigma on it, "It was my father's. It will bring you good luck like it did to him."

He took the necklace and put it on, "I'll never take it off, for you will always be in my mind." He reassured her. She took his hand and put it on her face to remember his touch. She gave him one last kiss and they went their separate ways as if nothing happened. But deep down, they knew what they had and will always have.

Suki ran off into the village to help her fellow warriors and Sokka ran off to Appa where Katara was waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once he arrived to Appa, he quickly climbed on and they took off to go get Aang. Once they found him they left following Zuko and his warriors who had recovered after Katara's power.

Aang looked back and saw the burning village; he jumped off, grabbed onto the Unaogi and hosed down the village so that the fire was gone. And soon enough he was on Appa again. "I know, that was stupid but the village needed me."

"Yes that was stupid but good." Katara said.

Aang looked at Sokka and noticed the necklace, "Sokka what happened to your necklace and where did you get that one?"

"Umm…"

"Sokka you didn't?"

"I did. Ok."

"Sokka I can't believe you."

"What did he do?" Aang demanded to know.

"He gave his necklace to Suki right, and I am guessing that she gave you that one." Sokka blushed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sir some of the soldiers are in critical condition and others are not. But who ever had a sword really did a number into the soldiers." A doctor on board said to Prince Zuko.

"Who did it to them." He demanded.

"I do not know Prince Zuko, they have yet to wake up." The doctor said.

"Call me as soon as one of them wake up." He said.

"Yes sir."

Zuko walked backed to his room and thought about the day events to try to figure who did it to his men. But, something in his gut was telling him that it was the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So there is the sixth chapter. Just in time for the holidays. So we have our Sokka and Suki moment. And yes I am a fan of the Sukka pairing. And we got Zuko maybe coming on the verge with Katara and her abilities. But thanks for all the peeps out there and the reviews but more are always welcomed. Things will defiantly heat up in the next couple of chapters. And to all wondering when Toph will come, your wait will soon be over (hint) (hint). Because come on, we have to let Aang have a girl, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

**So here is the 7****th**** chapter, hope you guys and gals out there like it. Sorry no Toph just yet, need to get one thing out of the way first and trust me it is a big thing… **

**Secrets are Never Kept**

**Chapter 7**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we going to do now?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I have to learn the three elements. Water, Earth and then Fire." Aang said. They were flying on Appa in the middle of the ocean heading to the Earth kingdom that night to rest. "We could go to the North Pole."

"No!" Katara blurted out. Aang looked at her skeptically and Sokka's face had worried written all over it. "I mean, I can teach you how to waterbend."

"Why can't we go to the North Pole?"

"Because no one is allowed in expect with the seal of the royal family and we haven't had contact with them for a long time. And we don't have the seal." Katara rambled on.

"Oh, ok."

"So let's find a nice secluded spot with lots of water and I can show you how to waterbend if you show me something?" Katara said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I will teach you waterbending if you teach me the moves of airbending. I know how to do it, but it would be nice to learn from a true master of the art."

"Yeah no problem, but one question"

"Shoot."

"How did you learn airbending moves when all the airbenders are dead?"

"Before the war, there was this airbender that came to our village all the time because he had a friend. He taught him the airbending way, and then taught it to his son who taught me." She lied.

"Really, what was his name of the airbender?"

"I don't know." Again she lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A servant entered the dining room, gave a slight bow, "Sir one of the men woke up."

"Good." The young prince got up and walked out to the infirmary room.

There laid many soldiers all injured. Earlier that morning they held a ceremony for the unfortunate two soldiers who did not survive. As they say, the weak go first.

As Zuko walked into the infirmary room, the doctor showed him which bed to go to. There laid the young man only a couple of years older than Zuko who saw the girl's abilities. He sat up and gave a slight nod to acknowledge him.

"Tell me Captain Lee, what happened to you?" Zuko said as he took a seat next to him.

"It was the girl Sir."

"What?"

"The girl that travels with the avatar. We went to attack her but, she drew her duel swords and started to counter attack us."

"What do you mean counter attack you?"

"It's hard to explain, but somehow she knew our style of fighting. Every punch that we threw, she just came back twice as hard. But, most of all she started to flip and evade us like the avatar."

"What are you saying? How is it possible that a water peasant knows all of this?"

"I don't know Sir. But, I think that she was trained by someone who knew the art of firebending. It was like I was training with the guys back at basic training but, this was more advanced Sir. I think she studied it for many years. Sir, she knows the moves of firebending better than half of the men on this ship. It was like I fighting you, the true art of our martial arts Sir."

"Thank you telling me Captain Lee." With that Zuko got up and left to mediate over this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, the gang settled down on the edge of the earth kingdom territory. Once they landed, they started to unpack for the night. Sokka set up the tent, while Aang looked for food and Katara made a fire. Aang gave Appa and Momo their dinner. They all sat by the fire, eating berries and some meat, minus Aang for he was a vegetarian.

It was a quiet dinner, peaceful. Katara started to think how life was at home where her real father was. After dinner was over, Katara instructed Aang to the ocean so that she could start teaching him waterbending. "I will teach you waterbending at night, for we are at our strongest. Now, I will show you a simple move. All you have to do is make a wave. Now get into a stance. Smaller, there. Now bring in your arms a little more. Good. Now I'll show you first and then you try." She showed him how to do it.

Aang started and got the hang of it, "Aang let your wrists loose and then bend them. Just feel the movements of the water. Let me show you again." She showed him how to move his arms. She first put her arms out and then brought them to her bending her wrists at the same time. She did this a couple of times to get the wave going. When she finished, Aang tried and after awhile of practicing it, he got the hang of it.

"There you go. Now you got the hang of it."

"So why are we bending at night?" he asked.

"Because of the moon, waterbenders get there strength from the moon. Our ancestors say that the moon was the first waterbender and we learned how to push and pull the water like the moon. The worst time for a waterbender to fight is at high noon. "

"How come?"

"Because the sun is at its highest point and therefore our weakest point of the day. Only a true master can conquer the high noon. I, myself have conquered it."

"Really, how long did it take you?"

"Not too long. My father said that I was a true prodigy and therefore it was easy for me to learn."

"That is really cool." At that moment Aang got a really good idea, "Hey, do you want to go swimming?"

"At night?"

"Yeah, why not. It's fun."

"Not now Aang and plus I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because a man is not supposed to see the skin of a woman and vice versa."

"Oh, so that is why you wear all that clothing."

"Yeah. Come on I think we should call it a night. Sokka is probably wondering where we are." They walked back to the camp where they were staying there that night. Sokka was passed out in his tent and so were Appa and Momo. "Good night Aang." Katara said as she went into her tent.

"Night." He said back. He went into his tent that he shared with Sokka and fell asleep.

Katara quickly changed for the night that consisted of pants and a long sleeve shirt, got in her sleeping bag, but couldn't get to sleep. Being a waterbender as her, it was hard for her to sleep at night. On fact, she gets very lucky if she can go to sleep before midnight, and by not sleeping at night, she is usually the last one to wake during the day.

She laid there in her tent looking at the top of the tent. After ten minutes of doing absolutely nothing, she got up and headed towards the ocean. The ocean was different for her here. It was warmer and there was sand and a lot of it.

She stepped into the water and started to play with it for the hell of it. She rarely had time to just play with the water. After a half of an hour she started to do more of the advance moves that only a master would know how to do. After hours have passed she finally stopped waterbending realizing the moon was descending. _Oops, I wonder what time it is. _She got out of the water and went back into her tent. Luckily everyone was asleep; Sokka would have killed her if he found out what she did.

Every time he has a chance he keeps reminding her, not to do this, don't tell people that or this. All the things that she has to keep quiet about. She just wanted to forget it, and go to asleep, which was what she did in a matter of minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning, Sokka rose first then Aang and hours later Katara. "What took you so long to get up?"

"You the same usual stuff." She told Sokka.

"You want rice to eat?" Sokka asked her.

"Sure." He handed her a bowl, which she ate.

After breakfast, hey started to get the things packed when they heard a large noise not too far off.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. Let's go see what it was." Katara said.

"Yeah, that is smart. Go towards the sounds instead of away from it." Sokka said.

But neither of them listens to him for they ran off into the woods. There they found an earthbender. It was amazing; Katara eyes went wide as she saw the movements he was performing. She loved to watch people bend.

"Wow." Katara ran out to him. "Hey, my name is Katara. What is yours?"

The boy looked at her, got scared and ran off, earthbending a wall in between him and her.

"Well, that was rude." She said.

"Katara, I can't believe that you did that." Sokka said.

"Well, can't I be polite."

"We are on a schedule Katara. We don't have time to this."

"Guys…" Aang tried to say.

"Sokka, can't you ever go with the flow."

"No, I can't."

"YOU GUYS!!" Aang shouted getting the attention of both of them.

"There is no sense in wasting time, now there might a town and we need supplies."

"You're right Aang."

"Fine, but let's be quick about it." Sokka said in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on the door, and Zuko eyes opened. He had meditated about this information all night and still could not produce an explanation. He had never known anyone out of the Fire Nation that knew the art of firebending. "Come in."

Iroh walked into the room and sat down on his bed. "Why have you come Uncle?"

"You may not like to hear this."

"I am sure that I can handle it Uncle."

"Ok. We have no idea where the avatar is. He was last spotted at the edge of the Earth Kingdom land."

"WHAT?!?!?" Zuko exclaimed. Fire burst everywhere, singeing everything in sight.

"Please Zuko calm down." Zuko calmed down.

"Tell one of the soldiers to get the small boat ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them walked into town, walking about the market when Katara noticed the boy that earthbended back in the woods. She ran up to him with Aang and Sokka following behind. They walked into the store that he just entered not too long ago. "Hey you are the guy that was earthbending earlier. How come you ran away?''

The woman that was in there turned around. "I think you have someone else in mind." The young boy said.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah we saw you earthbending." Aang exclaimed.

"I can't believe that you earthbended Haru." The old woman said. "How many times do I have to tell you that you **cannot **earthbend." She emphasized the word cannot.

"How can you tell him that he can't earthbend? It's like saying that a waterbender can't bend water."

"Because they'll take him away like they took his father." She started to break down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later in the day and Haru and Katara were talking together as they walked in the woods. It was then that they heard a crash. They ran to it and saw an old man getting buried under the rock in the mouth of a coal mine. The rocks were coming down fast. They ran to him, trying to hold the rock back but, it wouldn't do.

"Haru you have to earthbend!" Katara cried out.

"Katara, I can't."

"There is no one else around."

"But…"

"He'll die Haru if you don't."

"Fine." Katara stepped out of the way. Haru got into a stance, took a deep breath and moved his arms towards his body then out. In those few seconds, all of the rock that was crushing the man hurtled in the mine and everything was gone.

The old man looked around, seeing no rock crushing his body, decided to get up. Katara rushed towards him to help him up, "You did the right thing Haru."

"I hope so."

The man got to his feet, "Thank you." It was all he said, went to grab his can, turned around one last time to see Haru give a simple nod and left.

"Come on let's go." Katara followed Haru to his house where her brother and Aang were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Katara woke up in the barn, she looked around to find everyone asleep. _Well this is weird. _

She got up and pulled on her outer dress of her outfit and put it on. She walked outside and saw her Haru's mother crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran back into the barn. Sokka and Aang were up by now. "They took him." She burst out.

"What do you mean they took him?" Sokka asked.

"The fire nation soldiers took Haru last night. The old man ratted him out."

"Well, what do you want us to do? He is long gone and there is nothing that we can do about it." Sokka said.

"Sokka is right, and plus we won't know where to look." Aang said.

"We don't have to, because they are going to arrest me for earthbending." Katara said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So there is the 7****th**** chapter. I hope you guys like it. So we have a cliff hanger. But don't worry; the next chapter should be coming up soon. It will have a lot of drama. All I ask is for reviews. And for those of who are mad that Toph is not in this chapter don't be sad. There is a reason she is not in yet. Like I said there is one thing that needs to happen first. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

**So here is the 8****th**** chapter, hope you earthlings out there like it. So here is the big chapter that we have been waiting for awhile. **

**Secrets are Never Kept**

**Chapter 8**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you were crazy at first Katara. But, this might actually work." Sokka said. "So let's go over the plan one more time." The group was half way from the village and Haru's farm. Katara and Sokka were speaking by a vent that was on the ground while, Aang was behind a rock by the other vent. "You and I are going to have a fight when the soldiers come our way and then you give the cue, and that's when Aang shoots air into the vent and instant fake earthbending."

"Sometimes Sokka, I don't know how you get these good ideas." She said.

"What can I say? I have my moments." He said.

"You know what to do Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down, this is gonna be fun."

"Fun, fun? Having Katara arrested is fun?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to do it?" He said.

In a matter minutes a group of fire nation soldiers started to head their way.

Katara and Sokka got into their places, walked up to each other, "I said you have big ears."

"I do not have big ears."

"Yes you do. Do elephants gather around to make fun of how large your ears are?"

"You better listen to me woman!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I don't have to because I'll take you down earthbending style!" Katara yelled. She held up her hand but nothing happened.

"I said... I'll show you earthbending style." She exclaimed again and just then a large bolder lifted from the ground and into the air.

The fire nation soldiers looked in amazement. "Look the lemur in earthbending." One exclaimed.

"No, it's the girl you idiot." Sokka said.

"Right." The soldier said in embarrassment.

"I'll hold her down," the bolder fell, "You have until dawn to get Haru and get out." Sokka whispered into her ear.

After that said comment, Katara was taken away by the soldiers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was sitting in his chamber meditating over with this girl. He meditated over it for an hour yesterday but, came to no conclusion. So, he thought about mediating over it again this morning.

_Why can't I think of a single reason that this girl out of every girl knows so much? How the hell did she learn all this, my element, air? I wonder what else she knows. How much knowledge has that one girl obtain? ____Many questions kept popping up in Zuko's head. __What if she took plans from a fire nation ship. There was a ship by that pathetic village of hers. But, the men would have burned everything before they got off that ship. But, what if they missed something and she found it. Oh my god, what else does she know. But, our soldiers are the best. We are the superior race; our soldiers would never make that mistake. But, then we are only human… What am I saying? We __**do not **__make mistakes. _

___Zuko went on an hour like this just debating a conclusion of how this girl, this peasant that lived on ice all of her life. The best plausible answer he had was indeed the ship that wasn't too far away from her house of tents. _

___Just as Zuko was thinking, a knock came at the door, "Who is it?"_

_"__It's me." _

_"__Come in." Iroh walked in and sat on the bed. "Do you have news of the avatar?"_

_"__No, I came to talk to you Prince Zuko."_

_"__Look Uncle, I need to find the avatar."_

_"__Why, Zuko. You have been at this quest for over three years now?" _

_"__For it would please my father. Every generation of our family since the war has started has spent years looking for the avatar. And now I found him. Look, I had this dream almost four years ago that I had the avatar in my reach, just a cell away. And the whole nation cheered at my success. I just want to be the one that didn't fail. You know that Azula would do anything to get something from me. When I captured all of those villages and father praised me, you know that she did this to my on purpose." He pointed to his scar on his left eye._

_"__Yes, I remember. But, then again I also remember her having an accident and having her arm being burned like your eye."_

_"__She had what was coming to her. She always hated that everyone loved me more than her. When father gave me the task to find the avatar and bring him home as a prize, I couldn't refuse. It is the one thing that she can't take away from me no matter what. While I learned the advanced moves of firebending, she was at the intermediated level. While I had the best strategies to take a village down within minutes she couldn't come up with one to save her life. I believe that it is my destiny to raise our nation to newer heights with the capture to the greatest threat of our nation." _

_"__Let me just say that destiny is a funny thing Prince Zuko. You don't know what life will throw at you when you least expect it." With that he got up and walked out leaving behind a confused teenage boy. _

___XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

___The soldiers put handcuffs around her so that she couldn't do anything. Katara boarded a tiny ship where other earthbenders came shortly after her. They took her miles out from land. As they came closer, she saw the huge ship that was docked out in the middle of nowhere. If one could mistaken it would look like a tiny island with this small mountain. But, it was really uninviting. The whole thing was made out of metal and then the smoke that came from the top spewed all over the sky giving a murky look. If the prisoners were miserable in that hell whole, she can see why. _

___Once she boarded the actual ship, she was taken to see the head guard along with the other earthbenders. He walked up proud as ever with that smug look in his eyes. She hated that look, wanted to waterbend it right off of his face. She could have, even with the shackles wrapped around her arms and legs. She practiced years for this moment ever since the almost raid on her homeland. _

___There were firebenders everywhere on the ship, four walking behind the overseer. He took one look at as, "Now you may think that you are prisoners of war, but I want to think of you as honored quests," His tone defiant as he was, "As long as you listen to the rules and are good then you're time here will be less of a pain. As you can see there is no rock for to bend." They started to walk to where all the prisoners were being held. Katara looked all over, seeing earthbenders hitting the metal like in a coal mine down below from where she stood. They kept walking and he kept talking until they reached this huge door. With a wave of his hand, it opened. A guard took of the chains from her hands and legs. _

___She was pushed inside, looking back to see the door closing and the man leaving the direction. She turned around and saw so many people, taken from their homes, their families, their lives. She felt so sorry for them. Just as she was looking around, she saw Haru. "Haru!" She ran to him._

_"__Katara what are you doing here?"_

_"__I came to get you out."_

_"__So, you got yourself arrested to save me."_

_"__Umm…yes…" She said awkwardly. _

_"__I have to hand it to you Katara, you have guts." He said. _

"You don't know the half of it." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself."

"I want you to meet someone." A man walked up to the two teens. "This is my father, father this is Katara that I told you about."

"It is nice to meet you Katara." Haru's father said.

"Nice to meet you too."

They sat down and talked about how the firebenders took over the villages that she just recently came from. Katara was horrified how the firebenders raided their villages, burned homes and taking the women away. But, most of all their hope, their hope of one day returning home to a safe place where for once in their life they can dream where fire does not consume it.

It was getting late, and it was nearly the time that Katara had to leave with Sokka and Aang. But, she knew that she couldn't leave these people here to rot while she was traveling the world. See things for the first time with her own eyes instead of the stories that she has heard all of her life. And so she got the idea that the earthbenders could revolt against the fire nation here and set the example all over the world that the fire nation can be taken down.

When everyone was asleep, she got up and walked towards the ocean where she spots Appa, Sokka, Aang and Momo. "Hey, where is Haru?" Sokka asked.

"I can't leave yet."

"What! Katara we have a deadline."

"I agree with Sokka Katara. We should leave now." Aang said.

"No! I will not let these people suffer while I am free to leave." She said.

"Fine." Sokka said in defeat.

Sokka and Aang came aboard the ship and they went over the plan of how to get the earthbenders to attack. It was basically the same way that got Katara arrested but on a much larger scale.

It was high noon and it was almost time for the plan to take action. She stood on a table near the doors that lead to their freedom, banged on the pots and got everyone's attention. "People of the Earth kingdom. I am here to say that it is time to revolt against the fire nation. It is time to take back what is ours. I maybe from the water tribe, but I have heard so many stories of the great earth kingdom and how their hope alone is enough to drive a person so much." She yelled, but only came with blank faces, all were empty.

Then she heard this laugh, it was as evil as it could be. She turned around to see the overseer, "Fool, you thought that with a couple of words that these pathetic people would revolt. Don't you see little girl, they have all lost their spirit a long time ago."

And just then a huge pile of coal shot out and landed on the deck, with Aang closely behind. There was a silent standoff, waiting for something to happen. And when nothing happen, the overseer turned around to exist, when a rock hit him the head. The overseer turned to see none other than Haru earthbending some of the coal. And then he chuck the rest of the coal that he was earthbending at that moment at the overseer.

He was astonished, sock overcame him but only seconds after did he get furious. He turned around looking at all of his prisoners. Soldiers ran up behind him, "Show no mercy!" He yelled and the battle begun.

Earthbenders ran to the front line, fighting of all the fire nation soldiers. Katara wanted to help but, Sokka stopped her just as she near the ocean for her source of water. "Katara, you know what they will think."

"Fine, but I hate it."

"I know you do. But, are the last one, you have to remain safe. Now I want you to get on Appa." She nodded her head, but had her fingers crossed behind her back. She knew that she shouldn't disobey her brother since he was just looking after her, but it was in her instincts to fight.

Sokka ran to the left and she ran to the right, just close enough to the water but not too close for anyone to get ideas. She saw Appa down away but, what caught her eye first was the soldier running towards her fire at hands. _Well it looks like I will have to protect myself. _She looked at the soldier and saw him limping on his right foot. _Bummer, it would have been nice to use some waterbending. This will take me like one minute. _

The soldier, whose face was masked off, came towards her. Katara ducked down and was now behind him. Confused, the soldier looked in front of him to see no girl what so ever. Taking the opportunity, she quickly and sneakily waterbended him off of the ship and crashing into the vast ocean.

She saw Appa and jumped off the ship just in time to land on him and they flew off to be over the ship. She watched the soldiers fall one by one, the earthbenders winning the whole time. And then she heard a splash. She ran to the other side and saw a dozen of the fire nation soldiers including the overseer overboard.

She landed Appa on the deck, jumped off and ran over to Haru and gave him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Haru." Then they started to walk off with the rest of the earthbender to the ships that they took from the fire nation.

"Thanks. But, I owe it to you. If it wasn't for your strength, I would not have the courage to do what I did."

"Yes, Katara of the Water Tribe, we are in you debt." His father walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well all it took was some coal and a few words." She said.

"No, Katara. It was you. I believe that you will do greatness one day and be an excellent role model to the future generations with the avatar on your side. I just can't believe that, that is the avatar. The last hope for the world." Haru said as they arrived to the ship.

"Tell me. But, I believe in him. He may have a lot to learn but, he'll make through it. I just know it." They both looked down at Aang who was playing with Momo on Appa's head.

"With your words Katara it helped me realized that it is time for us to take back the village. ALL OF THE VILLAGES!" Haru's father yelled and then the rest of the earthbenders were shouting with him.

"Thank you Katara. I just wish there was something that I could do."

"I know," She went to touch her mother's necklace that was hidden under her turtle neck long sleeve shirt, "It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"My mother's necklace, it's not here." She frantically searched around.

"Don't worry, I'll look for it."

"You just know what that necklace means to me. It's gone and now I don't know what to do." She said.

Her brothers walked up all happy until he saw his sister's look, "What's the matter?"

"Her necklace is gone." Haru said. He saw the vibe that went between the two siblings and decided to leave at that moment.

"WHAT? Katara how could this happen. What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry Sokka. As long as no one knows what it means, then I am safe."

"You better pray that it fell into the ocean otherwise you know what will happen Katara."

"I know. But, I mean it's been over a century since anyone has seen or heard of it. I am sure that no one knows what it means anymore."

"You better pray that they don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the ship that the earthbenders left was the Prince of the Fire Nation. He had received news of this vessel and wanted to inspect it. But, when he came to check on it, he found it completely destroyed.

He was displeased with the lack of restrictions on it. But, he decided to look around and see if he could find anything. When he neared the right side of the ship he noticed a necklace on the ground. It was a carving the water tribe symbol that was attached to a blue choker. He rushed back to his ship and looked for his Uncle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Iroh… what does… this symbol mean?" He raised the Water tribe girl's necklace to him he said in between breaths. Once he was on his ship it took him a good 10 minutes of running to just find the man.

Iroh took it and analyzed it and was amazed of what he was holding. "Prince Zuko, where on earth did you find this?"

"On a fire nation ship prison. You know the one that held all of the earthbenders. It was lying on the ground to where the prisoners escaped. Why what is so important about it?"

"This is an ancient artifact of the Northern Water Tribe. I have never even seen one before. I have only seen them in scrolls." He stared at it for a long time, memorized by its beauty and terrified of what it means and what it represents.

"Uncle what does the artifact mean." Zuko asked.

"This necklace is the symbol to the royal family that the princess would wear until she is betrothed." He handed the necklace to Zuko. "Prince Zuko, I warn you to be very careful with this. It is over centuries of years old."

"You know what this means Uncle."

"What does it mean my nephew?"

"That the princess is no longer in the Northern Water Tribe and is in the Earth Kingdom somewhere."

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into my nephew."

"I know that I no longer need to chase the avatar when I have a better fish to catch."

"But, Prince Zuko you don't even know where she is or who for that matter. And then the stories of her and her abilities and all the things that she can do." Iroh noted.

"I am aware Uncle of what she can do from all the rumors. But, I think I know who she is. For the rumors are that she is fierce like the dragon but, has the beauty and grace of an orchid."

"And who do you have in mind Prince Zuko?"

"The Waterbender girl that travels with the Avatar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There it is. Zuko finally knows her secret. I really hoped that you guys like it. It took me forever to get it just right. I am aware that I changed it a little, but hey it is just a story and doesn't have to go the exact same way as the series. But all I ask is that you review. I REALLY WANT feedback on this one. Heads up, I see a certain girl coming in the future….. **

**Thanks :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

**So here is the 9****th**** chapter, hope you earthlings out there like it. So here is where the new girl comes in. Thanks to all the read this, all I ask is for some more reviews. **

**Secrets are Never Kept**

**Chapter 9**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I just can't believe that you lost it on a fire nation ship Katara!"

"I'm sorry Sokka." Katara said.

"SORRY SOKKA?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean to! Do you know what will happen Katara?" Sokka yelled.

"Yes Sokka, I know what will happen. But there is the off chance that it won't."

"Uh…" Aang wanted didn't know what to do. They were on Appa and he didn't want to hear all the fighting but, he was curious to what they were talking about.

"How could you be so stupid Katara?!"

"Hey!" Aang yelled. The siblings look at him. "That is enough. I am tired of hearing you two argue the whole time."

"Oh, I am sorry Aang. You are right we shouldn't be fighting right now. We have more important things to worry about, right Sokka." Katara looked at her brother.

His arms were crossed around his chest and he gave this glare that only Katara would understand. "Fine, but we will talk about this later."

"Alright now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on the door. Fire Lord Ozai was in his study looking over the strategy plans that his generals had made. "Enter." He said.

A servant walked in and handed a letter to him. He bowed and silently walked out. It was from his son, Ozai hoped that it was good news.

_Father,_

_As you know I am on the quest of bringing the Avatar home to you for our eternal glory of world domination. But, on my search I am across a necklace. According to Uncle and the history books, it is the mark of the royal family of the Northern Water Tribe. I have recently found it on a Fire Nation prison ship that was to hold earthbenders. To not worry about the prison, I have dealt with the dishonorable, cowardly and pathetic man that called himself a Captain. All earthbenders shall be detained in a matter of weeks. I wrote to you saying that I would like to change my search a little and bring home the greatest prize, the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe for I believe that I know her true identity. Please write back to me and tell me how I should proceed with this new information._

_Your Loyal Son,_

_Zuko_

Fire Lord Ozai couldn't believe it. His son found the prize that he has wanted, and his father had wanted for so many years after the disappearance of the avatar. As his father thought of before him, that if he has the princess then he has the tribe to go with it without using a single man to take it by force since their previous attacks had always failed. And very person of the Fire Nation knew that the Northern Water tribe didn't survive the war this long without having a single dent to their home without being good even for the Fire Nation itself. But, on the contrary to the Southern Water Tribe that was not as impressive as its sister which was an easy target for them.

And so Fire Lord Ozai wrote a letter back to his favorite child saying of a new plan that needs to be done and fast. For their was a wedding that he now has to prepare for according to the ancient scrolls that there was a binding contract in the Water Tribes through the art of marriage and nothing can stop it. For the favorite part that Ozai loved was that the man of the marriage is to receive whatever the women holds and that includes her title and her possessions. And since she will be wanted by the Water Tribe, he knew that only the Avatar would come to her rescue and he would get two for the price of one.

Ozai wanted to start the wedding as soon as possible with her and his dearest son, Zuko. So he grabbed a feather and dipped it into the ink and started to write back to his son. He just loved it when he is about to get his way. With the new territory that will becomes his, and half of the Earth Kingdom under his control, it would only be a matter of time before he would become the supreme ruler of all of the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Aang and the gang all settled on a cliff for the night to rest. "So Katara…" He asked her who was starting a fire.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"What were you two fighting about? It's just a necklace."

"Well it belonged to my mother and it meant a lot to me." Which was the truth for the most part at least. It still meant that she was single and yes it was her mother's like her mother and so on. Now it was gone and hopefully lost in the ocean where La would watch over it and we will all be at peace at least in the mind.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's okay Aang. You didn't know." She finished starting the fire and started to pull out some meat that Sokka brought with them to cook. She was so thankful that Gran-Gran has made her learn how to cook or they probably would have starved to death or at least has terrible meals all the time.

Sokka walked back to camp with a bag in his hand, "You found some more food?" I asked.

"Well…I found a lot of nuts I think…and some berries for Aang."

"Sweet." Aang said.

"Well I am cooking some meat for us. But it's not much."

"Awwww…" Sokka complained.

"Hey you were the one that had to eat so much last time. So I don't want to hear anything about it."

"Humph." Was all he gave out.

"Well let's eat." Aang said.

They ate dinner in silence and went to sleep. The next morning Katara woke up to a sudden crash. She bolted her head of her tent and saw Sokka fall on a branch. She let out a small laugh, Sokka turned his head to her and gave out a little glare which only made her laugh even louder.

"It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is." She looked around and noticed that Aang wasn't there, "Hey where is Aang?"

"He went flying off somewhere earlier this morning. He said that would be back in time for breakfast." Sokka said before she could even ask.

"Oh ok." She got ready wearing another set of her training clothes and stepped out of her tent and made breakfast. "Look Sokka, I'm sorry about the necklace."

"I know you are. You of all people didn't want to lose it."

"Thanks Sokka." She got up and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. But, next time I won't be this understanding." Katara gave him a look, "What, you know if it was your father you would still be listening to him about how stupid it was."

By the time that breakfast was ready, Aang was back with a huge smile on his face.

"I take it you found a town nearby." Sokka said.

"Yeah."

"We'll go after breakfast." She pointed to the food that was set out around the campfire.

XXXXXXXXX

In the town that they all walked to in disguise because the gang didn't want to be recognized especially with the Avatar with them. Then some guy walked up to them talking about earthbending classes or what not. He handed a piece of paper to Aang who turned it around saw that there was a free class, "Hey look at this." He said. Katara and Sokka both looked at it.

"He might be able to teach you how to earthbend Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah, you should go." Sokka said.

So they walked there, Aang changed into the uniform and Katara and Sokka stood by the wall waiting for the class to begin.

Throughout the class, all Katara saw was Aang fall, be smashed into the wall, and basically failed that day. But, she still had high hopes for the young monk. At the end of the class they overheard these two boys who were at the training class about some earthbending tournament or something like that.

"Hey where is this place?" Aang asked.

"It's on the island of none ya, none ya business." One of the boys said.

Katara walked up to Aang as the two guys were leaving with Sokka who of course was laughing at that. "That was a good one; I'll have to remember that."

"Don't worry Aang I get the info for you." She ran after them, "Hey strong guys wait up!" She yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She came back only a few minutes later telling the guys where it was. Aang was shocked that she got it out of them only having Katara give a look and saying it's a girl thing. For her to only think that she waterbended those sideways in an alley and this she smirked to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So later that day they went to Earth Rumble Six, and got great seats only to find out that they were dangerous to sit at. But Sokka didn't care, cheering on the Boulder or whatever he called himself. So round after round they watched him go against a guy and then another guy and so on. Well, it got pretty boring for Katara who was about to fall asleep until it came to the last round saw that a young girl about Aang's age walk onto the arena. There were so many cheers when the announcer said The Blind Bandit.

"She really can't be blind?" I asked.

"I think she is?"

At the arena you could hear the boulder say, "The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a blind girl."

"Ohh, I'm so scared The Pebble." She said.

Then the Boulder got angry and started to get into a fighting stance. But before he could do anything he was in a split and then within seconds he was flown off the stage by the girl. Then there were cheers for her. She waved her arm in victory and then the announcer walked down holding a bag full of something saying, "I will give 500 gold pieces to any who can defeat The Blind Bandit." He waited but no one came, "What no one will challenge her!"

Aang walked up to the arena, "I will." The announcer seemed pleased and earthbended himself up to let the fight begin.

The girl got into position and did her attack but only to have Aang airbend himself out of the way. This went on for awhile before Aang blasted air at her making her fall off the arena and everyone shocked by this at first and then the stands went wild for him.

Sokka and Katara ran down, Sokka grabbed the money and the belt that went with it. But Aang left and was running towards the girl.

"Hey wait up."

"Whoever you are, just go away." She said.

"But I need to talk to you." But before Aang could do anything the girl made this wall come from nowhere and then disappeared into it closing it behind her before he could reach her in time.

Katara and Sokka walked down to where Aang was "Don't feel bad Aang there are a lot of great benders out there. And we still need to get you working on that waterbending."

"Yeah, but there is no one like her." He said and just walked away hoping that maybe just maybe he will earthbending from her or at least her name.

XXXXXXXXXX

So there is the 9th chapter. Sorry it took so long. I just finished finals and school and well is gets a little crazy at the end of the year of school. But Toph was introduced if you didn't know who the girl was. There will definitely be more of her very soon. But all I ask is that you review also love the feedback. I will take advice always love it, helps me what to write about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

**So here is the 10th chapter, hope you earthlings out there like it. So here is where the more Toph comes in. Thanks to all the read this, all I ask is for some more reviews. Sorry it took forever. I have been really busy with all the class I have for school. Have a good late holiday day. **

**Secrets are Never Kept**

**Chapter 10**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zuko sat in his room mediating on what to do next. There were so many variables to take into effect. This girl is a waterbender and supposed to be a master one at that. He has seen her fight in their encounters and couldn't believe at how handy she was with a sword. She killed some of his men without even thinking about it. Then there was the avatar. If he got her then he knew that the avatar would chase after him and then that would potentially ruin everything for him or he could capture two birds with one stone. He took a deep breath in and let it out trying to clear his mind of this girl. He opened his eyes when he could no longer concentrate and walked over to his bedside table and pulled out the necklace. He studied the craftsmanship of it. It was simple but elegant. _'How could this one little trinket mean so much?' _He thought to himself.

He put it back down and went to bed hoping that either he could figure something out or his father would send word of what to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry Aang, we figure something out. We can always look for another teacher for you. There is always that teacher in town. He may not be the best but I am sure he would do it." Katara said as they talked around the campfire after eating their dinner.

"As much as that sounds like a good idea I would rather pass. Besides I think I have an idea." With that Aang discussed his plan to get the young blind girl to join their gang.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, the moon was nearly full and Katara felt her strength rise within her. She walked out of her tent and looked up at the sky. They were located on top of a hill and waiting for the next night to arrive to carry out their plan. She walked out of the campsite a little to get more room to practice her bending. Momo woke at the sound of her and followed her out of the camp area. There he watched the young female waterbender call out her element from out of nowhere and started to battle an imaginary opponent. The waterbender started to flip in the air using her water as her weapon when cutting it into the air.

After nearly two hours of practicing Katara started to get tired, and walked back to her tent. She bended off all the sweat that she had built up from the work that she had just done and took a small wet towel to damp herself off. If there was one thing that she was use to was not being able to sleep under such a moon that was like tonight. She kneeled down on the floor of her tent and opened her bag and pulled out a picture of her mother and bowed before her giving a small prayer for the future. She could sense the moon on her trying to give her a sign of what will lay ahead for the young incognito princess. She lay down in her sleeping bag and sleep soon overcame her.

XXXXXXXXX

Just when the sun started rise, Zuko awoke too. He got up and got his training clothes and rebelliously marched up onto the deck to do his morning exercises. He got into a wide stance and summoned his inner fire around his hands. He moved his hands from the right down in front of his waist and then out towards to the ocean sending a voluminous fire bolt that was as large at least half the size of the Royal Emperor ship. After an hour of working with fire, he went to the lightening that he has come too mastered after the year. He moved his hands out from his body then brought one hand down and around him and then with the other and lighting started to form on his finger tips. He closed his eyes and became one with this source of power purifying any thoughts and focusing just on this. He started to move his mind to get the feel of it again and started to move his hands around playing with is for awhile and then shot it out towards that sky.

He did this over and over until his uncle came down to the deck on the royal ship. Though his uncle always rose at dawn like every man on this crew, he always liked to take his sweet time coming down for breakfast. After all he is an old man and to Zuko it was fine with him for it gave him more time to think by himself while training. "Morning Prince Zuko."

"Morning Uncle. How was your night?"

"Slept like a baby. How about you my nephew?"

"Also, I am pretty sure that everyone slept all night."

"I wouldn't say that Zuko."

"Why not?"

"Well it was almost a full moon last night. Any waterbender would have most likely been up all night just now getting their beauty during this fine morning."

"I meant on this ship uncle. Waterbenders are our opposite in every way. I am surprised that they function at all during the day and not become bats like they act."

"I am sure they can say the same thing about us Zuko. They probably think that we are crazy for getting up at the crack of dawn every morning since birth." Iroh said.

"Yeah and I bet my prize is sleeping right now still."

"She most likely is. It is still very early in the morning; I am sure that most people are asleep still."

Zuko came over and sat down next to his uncle and started to eat his breakfast. "That is why we are superior Uncle for we do not waste the day sleeping and being lazy. We seize every moment of the day that our sun provides us to take over villages and make them our colonies to control and use at will."

"Yes we do use the day for that, but others like the dark to sneak around and have cover for their attacks."

"Then they are just cowards who do not know the true art of fighting and that are why they will always lose."

"Most people call us foolish for fighting in the day light for we expose ourselves."

"I don't understand why you are talking this way Uncle. Why is that you are not agreeing with me and instead are saying such nonsense."

"I just want you to have knowledge of both sides. By understanding your opponent then you are able to anticipate their moves and win, always win." This made Zuko think of the waterbender and how she had so much knowledge of the fire nation.

"Uncle, I think that I need to learn my little waterbender a little bit more. I need all the scrolls that we have about the waterbenders. I want to know every move that she uses and more importantly her."

Uncle Iroh got up, "I will make the necessary arrangements."

"Uncle I don't care what it takes, we must bring her home. And if that means stealing another waterbender then I will do it."

"And where would you find another waterbender?"

"Well many so take refuge in Bai Sin Se." Zuko said as he finished his meal. He had plans forming in his mind something that no one has ever tried before in the history of the fire nation. He had studied his history well and knew what worked and what didn't. And soon a small smirk formed on his face as he quickly stood up and walked to his chambers to write another letter to his father.

XXXXXXX

It was later that night and the group put their plan into action. They walked up to the gates where two guards were standing. "Who goes there?"

"Hi I am the avatar and these are my friends. We were wondering if we could have an audience with the Bei Fong family." Aang asked as he walked up to the guards with Katara and Sokka closely behind.

The guard quickly left and went inside to tell a servant the avatar was to be presented before the family. "My Lord, there are people who would like to speak with you."

A man and a woman sat in large over decorated chairs that were made from gold leaf and wood. And behind them stood a master piece of art of the boar which symbolizes the family. There was also a young girl and an older looking man from the class on the floor before them. "Who dares to come to my home unannounced?"

The servant who was at a slight bow responded, "The avatar and his friends Sire."

The woman who was the wife of the Lord gave out an astonished gasp for she thought that the avatar was dead for so many years and then hearing that one had returned out of nowhere was appalling to her that she thought it was a lie. "Oh my. Bring them in right away."

The servant left and brought in the children so to speak. The group gave a slight bow to the people of the room. "It is an honor to have the avatar in our humble abode." The woman said which was very ironic since they are one of the wealthiest people in the Earth Kingdom.

The young girl who was still sitting on the floor was very irritated that the avatar had come looking for her when she said for him to stay away. But she was also curious as to why they were so insistent to have her not that she could blame them for wanting her since she is one of the best earthbenders in the world. The young girl had dark brown hair that was pulled up in a bun. She wore one of the richest gowns that money could buy but she looked as if she hated the thing she was in.

"No the pleasure is mine." Said the avatar.

They all talked for awhile until dinner was announced and then they made their way to the dining room where they ate. "Avatar Aang how long do you think this war will continue?" Lord Bei Fong said.

"Well I would like this war to end soon but first I need to master the elements and then face the Fire Lord to stop this war." Aang said.

"Well our teacher to Toph here is a master of earthbending." He pointed to an old man whose drive was just greed and nothing else.

He looked at the young boy in front of him, "It would be a pleasure to teach the avatar earthbending to end this war." He said seeing a future of glory for him for doing something so noble that everyone would want their children learning from him.

"Well then Toph must be a master herself from learning from such a great teacher." Aang had said.

"No, I'm afraid because of her blindness that she will never truly master earthbending and only remain at the basics where she is now."

The rest of the dinner went on pleasantly except for Toph who felt neglected as always, taking a back seat in her parent's lives. Toph went outside undetected as always. Aang saw her slipping through the door and went out for her.

"I know you are there Twinkle toes." Toph said in the middle of the garden.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel through my feet, it is like seeing but without actually looking. I sense the vibrations around and then I know what is there. I feel the ants and the tree and you." Aang started looking around his surroundings to see what she was talking about.

"If you can do all this then why don't you just tell your parents?"

"Because all he sees is a small blind girl who can't even take care of her."

They kept talking until she heard a noise, "We have to get out of here." They started to run but then were caught by two metal cages. Then out of nowhere three large men hopped over the wall and stomped on the cages leaving a note behind on their way out with the two benders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so here is the update finally. You all wanted this chapter and I finally had the time to write it. I will try to update soon!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
